Admit It
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Green wasn't going to admit he liked Red. He had no problem, however, admitting that he thought Red was a lunatic for living on Mt.Silver and that he was worried that Lyra might be acting a little too much like the both of them. (Green and Red's POV of the Boss' Daughter) Originalshipping! Slight cannonshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Alright bros, orginialshipping is the main shipping here, it is redxgreen, don't like, don't read. **

**This is the Red and Green POV of the Boss' Daughter!. **_**Italics means a dream or a flashback**_

**This chapter skips a lot of time, because I really don't want to get into all of it because it's confusing and sort of pointless, so I'd just rather summarize it and get right into the story. Sorry if it seems messy, but there are a lot of things that needed to happen and they probably came out really messy. **

**It will get better and it will be smuttier.**

* * *

_Green groaned, crawling out of bed. His clock read 10:44 and the sun was streaming through his blinds, but he didn't care. He stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower and once he was done, he laid back in bed. _

_How long had it been since Red defeated him? A month? He didn't care anymore. He was so close to being Champion, hell, he was Champion, but only for an hour. Then Red came in and destroyed him in battle, becoming the new champion instead of Green. Of course Green was pissed. He stormed off, not speaking a word to anyone for a long while. He went to Cinnabar Island to get away from them all, he wanted to be alone. Red pissed him off so much. Every time he thought about him, his blood boiled. _

_His poke'gear rang, but he ignored it. It was probably Daisy or Gramps, and he didn't feel like talking to them right now. _

_He was only seventeen and he felt like his whole life was already over. He had done what he always dreamed of doing, but of course, Red came and swept the floor with him. He opened the blinds and looked over the island, sick of feeling like this. _

_Did it really matter if Red had won? He did what he wanted to do, he reached his dream. Did he really intend to be Champion forever? No, of course not. He was being stupid about this, he knew that, but how was he supposed to come back to them? He couldn't just show up and act like nothing happened. He had no way in. He didn't want to face them, he was a chicken. _

_His phone rang again but instead of answering it, he got up to put on clothes. A sudden knocking on his door startled him. No one ever knocked on his door. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a Pikachu and a bright red hat._

"_Green." Red said, looking at him. Green blinked a few times, not believing Red was standing there. "Hey, how are you?" _

"_F-fine…" Green mumbled as Red stepped closer to him. Green took a step back each time Red took a step forward, neither saying anything. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled, trying to get his composure back as his back hit the wall and he was unable to move anywhere else. Pikachu had long since left his trainer's side, which was abnormal and Green looked around the room for a way out. Red was getting too close, he was too close! Green looked down at Red, since he was still slightly taller than the black haired boy and Red looked right back at him with his bright red eyes. His body was now pressed against Green's and his arms were around the brunet's neck, pulling his head closer to Red's until their lips-_

Green jumped awake, slamming his hand on his annoying alarm clock. "That stupid dream again…" He groaned, pulling his blanket off and slipping out of the bed. He had dreams like that all the time now and they really were irritating.

All of that dream had happened, except of course, Red getting into his personal space and then almost kissing him. No, that did not happen. Red did, however, offer up Giovanni's old spot as the eighth gym leader of Kanto to him.

He was surprised, extremely surprised, but agreed and followed Red to the Indigo League, where Lance meet up with them to further discuss the job with Green.

"_It was all his idea, actually." Lance said, nodding towards Red, who was staring out the window of Lance's office, looking towards Mt. Silver. "Your name had been tossed around a little bit, but he said you were his first choice and he's stubborn."_

"_It was?" Green questioned, looking at Red. He had been so horrible to him along their journey, even at the end of it, yet he still chose him?_

"_Yes, he was very adamant about it. Now, there's just a few things we have to take care of before you become the official eighth gym leader of Kanto…."_

Green had zoned out after that, since it was all boring rules and paperwork anyway.

When he returned to Pallet Town, his grandpa was surprised, along with his sister.

"_You're the new eighth gym leader?" Professor Oak, his grandfather, questioned, eyes wide. "And Red was the one who suggested you?"_

"_Why wouldn't he? I'm strong." Green was extremely grateful to Red for given him this chance, but, he wasn't going to play humble. He was only seventeen, still, he had done a lot of growing up in the month that he was gone._

"_You'll make a good gym leader! Plus, now I know where you'll be most days so I can come and visit you!" Daisy smiled at her little brother, happy to see him again. "Lyra has been asking where you are."_

"_She has?" He asked, turning towards his sister._ _Lyra…well, she was an entirely different story. He and Red had found her over a year ago. They brought her back to Pallet Town, where they all found out she was the daughter of the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Green wanted nothing to do with her, but of course, Red was so calm about it and all 'If Pikachu trusts her then I trust her' crap, which at the time, Green thought was bullshit._

Once Green became the new gym leader, he did try to be nicer to everyone, including Lyra. He usually came home during the weekends and Lyra was always at his gramps' lab, helping out with taking care of pokemon. He sometimes went out into the field to talk to her and once in a while he gave her a ride on his arcanine.

She was a very quiet girl. When she spoke, it was soft. She soon became more talkative and louder once she got to use to having him around, and he swore she started to pick up on some things he did. It was almost like he had a little sister. He actually started to enjoy having her around.

She acted so much like Red though. She would space out and be quiet for a long time or glare at him like Red did when he said something mean or rude.

And now he was thinking about Red, and once he starts to think about Red, his head starts to hurt. Red was Red. He was up on Mt. Silver, no one knew why. Once Green became the gym leader, almost two years ago, Red went straight up to Mt. Silver. He came down every so often, and when he did, Lyra always called Green to tell him.

She was a real bro.

She listened to him bitch about Red all the time, and never questioned it. She was sixteen now, soon to be seventeen, and he was nineteen, so maybe she understood how he felt? He really wasn't sure as he looked at his reflection in his bathroom mirror before he started to brush his teeth. His poke'gear rang from his bedroom. He washed his mouth out and walked back into the room, snatching his phone off of his nightstand.

"Yeah?" He yawned into the phone.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Lyra asked, sounding a little worried. "I'm sorry."

"I was already awake, what's up?" Green asked, pulling on his jeans.

"Oh, nothing. I'm on my way to Viridian City now for some package for the Professor. I just wanted to see what you were up to." She trailed off, probably fidgeting with her braided hair.

"I was actually going to visit Red today, you want to come?" Green asked, searching for his shirt. He figured seeing his old rival wouldn't hurt, besides, someone had to make sure he wasn't dead.

"R-Really?! On Mt. Silver?" Lyra exclaimed, surprised. "Yeah, I wanna go!"

"Then get here soon or I'll live without you!"

"Fine fine, smell ya later!" She said obnoxiously into the phone and then hung up.

Green couldn't believe that he used to say that.

* * *

Green was putting his scarf and gloves into his back bag when Lyra knocked on the door and then came in, not waiting for a response. She was far too comfortable with him.

"I can't wait to see Red!" She smiled, her brown eyes lit up. Green rolled his eyes at her excitement as he zipped up the bag, but he was pretty excited too.

It had been a while since he had last seen Red and he would be lying if he said he hadn't missed him. After he became gym leader, they sort of stopped being rivals and started being friends, maybe because they were older and more mature about it?

Green didn't see what was so mature about spending all day on a freezing cold mountain and forcing people to climb up it when they wanted to see you, but, _whatever_.

"You excited?" Lyra asked as they started up the mountain. "I know you are."

"Oh shut it."

"Green, come on. It's okay to admit that you miss him sometimes." Lyra smirked and Green ignored her.

He missed Red a lot more than he wanted to admit. He worried about him a lot more than he wanted to admit as well. Now he was thinking about him again and he knew it was pointless to even try to not think about him.

As they climbed, it got colder and colder. Green pulled out an extra jacket he brought along for Lyra and gave it to her. She snuggled up in it and tied her scarf more around her neck, cursing the cold. It was a difficult climb and he was surprised she hadn't complained about it, but then again, who knows what her father put her through? She had probably dealt with worse things.

Once they reached the top, Green called out to Red, who looked surprise to see both of them. Green then let arcanine out of his pokeball because he and Lyra were freezing and his fire pokemon was very warm.

"I-I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Green growled as Red sat in front of them in his little cave. Lyra was buried under Arcanine's tail and she didn't look like she was going to leave anytime soon.

"You didn't have to come and visit me. Mom is going to kill you when she finds out you brought Lyra." Red said, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't just leave you up here in the cold like this. You need to come down more. Ms. Delia is always saying that Lyra should go try new things and not be stuck inside all day, drawing. This is a little adventure for her."

"Never again." Lyra groaned, shivering.

"It worries and frightens me that you aren't the least bit cold." Green muttered, looking at the short sleeve jacket his old rival was wearing.

"I'm used to it. I'm strong."

Red really got his blood pumping, in more ways than one, but he wasn't going to admit to that. "You're a lunatic, you know that?"

"How?"

"Red, you stand on this mountain all damn day in the freezing cold weather with only a short sleeve jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a hat on." Green reasoned, shaking his head. He'd rather Red been in Viridian City, with him. "That is basically lunatic behavior right there."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little short. I feel like a lot of it was just backstory. We all know the just of what happened between Red and Green, so I didn't want to spend too much time on it. **

**I know I didn't have nearly enough Originalshipping in the 'Boss' Daughter', so I decided to just Green and Red their own side of the story. **

**This won't be a long story and I'll try to update it quickly! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm going to try and make this chapter better!**

**A lot of chapters will probably be more focused on Green, since I'm better at writing him. Plus, there won't be many chapters to this story!**

Red looked over Mt. Silver with a blank expression. It had been awhile since Green came to visit him. Almost two weeks. He didn't mind being up here by himself with only his pokemon for company, well, he used to not mind it so much.

He knew Lyra was with his mother, keeping her company, so he didn't feel guilty for leaving his mother and not visiting or calling often. He completed his whole Kanto poke'dex for Professor Oak, so he didn't feel guilty for leaving his poke'dex behind one day when visiting him. He felt guilty because Green constantly climbed up Mt. Silver to visit him. He shouldn't feel guilty for it, because it's not like he was forcing Green to do it, he did it on his own. Besides, Red was the one who got Green the job as the eighth gym leader of Kanto, so Green owed it to him.

Still, he didn't feel like spending the night on the freezing mountain, so he gathered up his pokemon and rode down the mountain to Pallet Town on the back of his charizard.

* * *

"Red?" Lyra asked as Red entered his home. The brunette girl jumped off the couch, her growlithe following her closely. Pikachu hoped off of Red's shoulders and jumped into the girl's arms, letting her hug him. "Pikachu!" She smiled, happy to see the two of them. "Surprise visit?" She asked, confused as to why he was home.

"Hm." He shrugged, taking off his short sleeved jacket and hanging it up in the hallway closest. "I just felt like coming home."

"Your mom will be really excited! She's doing some shopping in at the poke'mart right now, but she'll be home soon." Lyra sat back on the couch, letting Pikachu pick what show he wanted to watch on the tv. Red sat down next to his Pikachu.

"You didn't go with her?" He asked and Lyra shook her head.

"Nah. I had a headache, so I just decided to stay home." She said, glancing at him. Red was a little surprised. Lyra usually went with his mom everywhere. He figured maybe since she was getting older, she was trying not to be so clingy or dependent on other people.

He couldn't really blame her for being clingy or dependent. She had been raised by Giovanni, well, she laughed whenever someone said she was a raised by him and then made a smartass remark about him, so maybe he hadn't really raised her. Still, she had plenty of reason to be clingy. Her father had completely abandoned her and left her and she didn't even know it until it was too late.

"Green said he's tired of climbing up the mountain to check on you." Lyra said, out of the blue.

"No one is forcing him to climb up the mountain."

"So? He worries, you know that." Lyra pet her growlithe's head. "You're his best friend."

"Really?" Red asked, taking off his hat and putting it on pikachu's head.

"Of course!" Lyra exclaimed, confident in herself. "He's you're best friend too, right? I know you two used to be rivals, but that was years ago. I mean, when you two talk about each other, you sometimes do it in annoyed tones, but there's fondness in your voices."

"He talks about me?"

"Yeah." Lyra started to think that maybe she was saying too much. "He complains about you being up on the mountain, but then again, he complains that I act like you sometimes. Professor Oak told me I act like Green!"

"You do." Red turned to look at the tv. "Not like that's a bad thing."

"How he said it made it sound like it was a bad thing." She whined, sighing.

"Is acting like me a bad thing?" Red asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, of course not." Lyra shook her head. "He just says sometimes I'm quiet like you, that's all." Lyra really hope she didn't give anything away. Green would kill her.

"Hm." Red mumbled, wondering if Lyra was telling the whole truth, or just some of it. There was no point in asking her though. He knew she loved Green, he was like an older brother to her, but he knew that she loved him too, so he wasn't too worried. His hand reached out and ruffled her hair, startling her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You're good." He said before turning back to the tv.

* * *

"What if I had decided to climb up Mt. Silver today and visit you?" Green's voice woke Red from his slumber the next morning.

"You would have noticed that I wasn't there." Red yawned, sitting up in his old bed.

"And then what?" Green asked and Red got out of bed and dug through his dresser. He slipped off his boxers and Green's face turned bright red and he turned away quickly. "Put your boxers on!"

"I am." Red said, putting on a pair before slipping into his jeans and his black shirt. "Done." Green turned to look at him, his face still red. He rolled his eyes and stormed out of his friend's room, too embarrassed to say anything else. Red smirked and followed him out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Lyra put a few dishes in the dishwasher and ran into the living room to look for her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Green asked as the girl located her shoes and put them on. Growlithe sat beside her, like he always did.

"To the lab." She said and tied the laces on the shoes. "Growlithe and I gotta show those tauros who the boss is! Right boy?" She asked and the dog pokemon barked happily. "Besides, I promised I'd help him today! Come on boy!" She ran to the backdoor and pulled it open, letting growlithe out. "Smell ya later!" She smiled and ran down the steps onto the grass of the back yard, which was really just a large grassy field, and ran in the direction of the pokemon lab.

"Wonder who she sounds like?" Red asked sarcastically.

Green looked at Red, before he sighed. He really wanted to stay and battle his friend or at least talk to him, but he had to get back to the gym soon. "I've gotta get back to the gym." He announced, opening the backdoor and slipping out. Red followed him, not knowing what else to do. "Are you going back up onto that mountain?" Green asked, turning to looking at the raven-haired boy. He asked that every time Red came down from the mountain.

"Yes." Red's reply was always the same. Green shook his head before he called out arcanine and climbed onto his back.

"Later." He said with a wave of his hand and he was gone. Red watched him disappear and he turned back inside to the house. "Guess it's time to head back up to the mountain, Pikachu."

* * *

_Green's back hit the bed and he barely had time to regain his composure before Red was on top of him, pulling him in for another kiss, biting at his lips and forcing his mouth open so his tongue could slip inside the gym leader's mouth. _

_Red's hands went under Green's shirt and ran all over his chest before he pulled it off, breaking off the deep kiss. Green felt Red's mouth on his chest and he moaned, making Red smirk at him. His mouth returned to Green's chest while his hand slid down to Green's pants, undoing the belt buckle and moving into his pants._

Green felt a hand on his shoulder and he woke up, startled.

"You okay?" One of the ace trainers that was in his gym asked, worried.

"How long have I been asleep?" Green mumbled, couching forward, because the last thing he needed was for the trainer to see the bulge that was now in his pants because of the dream he just had.

"I think for about an hour.."

"I'm going home..." He grumbled, standing up and hurrying into the back of the gym. He was getting really sick of these dreams. They just got worse and worse but of course, every time things were getting good, something woke him up. He was being cock blocked, even in his dreams. He hadn't gone to visit Red in two weeks because he thought it would help with the dreams, and it did, but he saw Red today and was hit with an awful dream.

He knew he couldn't just avoid Red, not visiting him for two weeks was hard enough for him. He was just going to have to find another way to deal with it.

* * *

Green loved Lyra, he really did. She was adorable, funny, and really was like a sibling to him. So, when Lance suggested that she go to Johto to go on some stupid 'quest' with two boys Green didn't know to stop Team Rocket, he put his foot down.

"No." Green growled at Lance when he showed up at his gym later. He had already spoken to Green about it with Delia and Professor Oak before, but Green guessed he was trying again. "Lance, do you know she tripped and her fire stone I gave her for her birthday, like, a week ago, flew and it her growlithe in the head, so he evolved, and she had no clue what happened so she called me? She didn't even know her pokemon evolved."

"That's why this journey would be good for her! She's far too sheltered in Pallet Town. She needs to go out and explore and face Team Rocket." Lance said, trying to reason with Green, however, Green did not care. Lyra was his little sister and he refused to send her off to Team Rocket. He didn't care if Giovanni wasn't leading them, he didn't want them anywhere near her. Lance sighed. "Green, please. She needs to do this. She could be the person that makes or breaks this."

"No." He said firmly, glaring at the red head. He didn't care if Lance was the Champion. He beat him once, and he would gladly beat him again to make sure Lyra stayed. "Don't even go try to ask Red. He will say no and will probably battle you to make sure you get the message." Green added, sitting back down in his seat at his gym. He rubbed his temples before he stood up again. "I'm going to visit Red on Mt. Silver. Lance, I'm serious. Don't you dare take Lyra to Johto." He left quickly, leaving Lance standing there.

* * *

"They want to take her to Johto to fight off Team Rocket with two boys!" Green exclaimed to Red.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because Lance thinks she needs to face Team Rocket and she could help take them down."

Red thought over this, looking up at the store that fell on them. "I agree with him, but I side with you on this one." Red finally said, looking back to his friend as a smile crept onto Green's face, happy he had an ally in this. "If we knew these boys, it'd be different, but we don't. I don't feel comfortable sending her off like this." Red said. "I wish we trained her more and taught her more."

"We should." Green was a little surprised by how much Red spoke. "We should do that now. Why don't you come down more then?" Green asked, looking down at the ground and looked up quickly. "Lyra misses you, you know that. I'm busy at the gym a lot, so I can't train her much. You could though." This was partially true. He really did want to see Red more though. He wanted time away from his friend to try and figure out his feelings for him, because he knew he didn't just like him as a friend anymore.

"Maybe." Red said, looking over the mountain. "It's chilly. Let's go down to the pokemon center for tonight."

* * *

**Ohmygod I can read yaoi but god forbid I write it like urg it's actually difficult to write about two guys making out. **

**Why am I so awkward with scenes like that. Gay or straight, impossible for me to write. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am seriously swamped with work and homework. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. A lot of this will probably take place after the major events in the Boss' Daughter. Anyway, maybe one or two more chapters to this one. It really was never intended to be long. This chapter is sort of rushed?**

* * *

Something didn't feel right.

Green didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right.

Maybe it was because he hadn't heard from Lyra in a few days? Or maybe it was because Lance had been avoiding him ever since Green said no to Lyra going to take on Team Rocket?

He had called his grandpa, asking if Lyra was around, but he always told him some different story. She was off somewhere in the fields, she was in another town, spending the day with Ms. Delia, her phone was dead, etc. etc. Green was starting to get a little suspicious.

Yet, he didn't press it too much. Why would his grandpa, or Ms. Delia, lie about something like that?

He did, however, start to press it when he called Lyra, and she hit the ignore button.

This irritated him, and worried him. That's why he was climbing up Mt. Silver at this very moment. Lyra might ignore Green's calls, but she would never ignore Red's.

Ever.

"Red!" Green called out once he got to the top, and felt shivers all over his body when Red's eyes locked on him. "I need to talk to you. It's about Lyra."

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning sharply towards him and walking at a brisk pace until he was right in front of Green.

"It's a long story, c'mon." He motioned and led him down the mountain, to the nice warm Pokemon Center that was at the base of the mountain. "Team Rocket is back, in Johto this time." Green started and Red looked surprised. "Giovanni isn't with them. The whole point is to try and get him back. Lance came to me and told me that he thought Lyra should go to Johto and help take down Team Rocket with these two other boys her age. Lance says they show promise since they took down Team Rocket in the SlowPoke well, but I said no way to that."

"Of course." Red agreed. Green smiled at this.

"Exactly. She isn't ready and she doesn't know anything about battling! I haven't spoken to her in a while. She ignores my calls and gramps and your mom won't tell me where she is."

"I'll call her then." Red nodded his head and pulled out his poke'gear.

"Eh, why don't you ever call me?" Green asked, eyebrows raised as Red searched this his short list of contacts for Lyra's number.

"Bad service up there." Red mumbled as he dialed the girl's number. It was silent for a few moments, then Red looked up at Green. "She ignored my call."

* * *

"Something is seriously up." Green told Red as they trudged through Viridian City. It was much later now, having spent most of their time walking down Mt. Silver and then to Viridian City. "We can crash at my place tonight, hope you like the couch."

"Why the couch?" Red said, almost pouting, as Green unlocked the door to his small house. He let Red in and locked it back.

"I am not sharing a bed with you!" Green exclaimed, embarrassed as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. The last thing he needed was having one of _those _dreams about Red and getting a hard on with Red in the bed with him. That would be way too embarrassing.

He shut the door to his room, hoping to keep Red out while he went to take his nightly shower. Once he came out of shower, he frowned, seeing Red in his bed, with only his black shirt and boxers on. Pikachu was on his chest, already asleep.

"What the hell?" Green asked, rubbing his towel over his hair to dry it. "Get out of my bed."

"No." Was all Red said. Green knew arguing with him about this was pointless, so he just turned off the light and climbed onto the other side of the bed.

"You better not kick in your sleep." Green said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"_A-Ah.." Red moaned as Green's mouth moved all over his body. His mouth was warm against Red's icy cold skin, it felt amazing. He started to moan again when Green's hands went down to take care of the bulge growing in his boxers. "Green…" He moaned, needing the friction badly. He felt the cold air hit his hard on as Green pulled down his boxers and…_

"Red? Are you okay?" Green shook Red awake. "I heard you saying my name. Are you okay?"

"Uh.." Red had no clue what to even say. "I had a dream you were hogging up the bathroom…I really have to pee." Red lied and sprinted to the bathroom to 'relieve' himself.

He couldn't believe that he had a dream like that. He had a few like that before, but he was really hoping, that while sharing a bed with Green, he wouldn't have a dream like that. Luckily, Green didn't seem to think anything was up, so maybe he got away with it?

His best friend could be a little dense sometimes, so he probably didn't think anything of it. Red really didn't know what to do about it. He liked his friend. Some might say it was because he had been up on the mountain for so long, void of any human contact, but he knew that wasn't true. He figured he should just make a move, but, for now, he would have to put his feelings aside until they found out where Lyra was.

Once he was done, he came out of the bathroom to find Green stretched out and asleep. Pikachu was pressed against his back. Red climbed back in the bed, trying not to get too close to Green.

* * *

When Green woke in the morning, Red was practically on top of him, along with Pikachu. He groaned, unable to move from his position without waking his friend up. Normally, he'd shove him off, but he looked so content and warm and…cute, he just couldn't disturb him.

He yawned and closed his eyes for a few seconds, almost falling back asleep until Red stirred in his sleep. Green didn't know what to do, so he kept his eyes closed as Red woke up. Red quickly moved off of Green, extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry." Red mumbled as he picked Pikachu up, waking up his beloved pokemon. "Hey, Green." He shook the other boy, who instantly opened his eyes. "Get up."

"I am up." Green sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. "You were the one that was on top of me." He slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom to start his morning routine.

"You could've moved me."

"Eh…" Green muttered, toothbrush in hand. "I was trying to be nice." Green lied.

"I'm going to call Lance." Red announced, picking his jeans off the floor. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his poke'gear. "I know he has something to do with this."

* * *

"After I told you NOT to do that, you did it anyway?!" Green asked, out raged. The trainers in his gym jumped back, startled by their leader's outburst. At first they were surprised to see Red, but shrugged it off since he was Green's best friend, and if anyone could get Red down from the mountain, it was Green. Then, once Lance entered the gym, they became surprised again. He seemed nervous, which was uncharacteristic of the dragon master.

"I spoke to the professor and Delia about it again." He explained, holding up his hands. "This is something she has to do. She's doing a great job so far. She's made friends with Silver and Ethan and has caught her own team of pokemon. She even got a gym back."

"She…she did?" Green seemed to calm down a little.

"Yup. She also saw Suicune." Lance nodded his head, much more confident.

"Where is she now?" Red asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Now? I'm unsure. I came here once you called." Lance said and his poke'gear rang. "Ah, hello professor Elm, how-what?" Lance's face turned serious. "I'll be there soon. The Radio Tower?" He asked and Red looked at Green. "You called them first?! Professor-"

"Green! The Radio Tower in Golden Rod has been taken over by Team Rocket! It's all over the news!" An ace trainer shouted, getting the gym leader's attention.

"We need to get to Golden Rod." Red announced, grabbing onto Green's sleeve and pulling him.

"Let's go." Green said, now sprinting out of his gym with Red right beside him.

* * *

The radio tower was filled with Rocket Grunts, but they didn't surprise either of them.

"Wow, just like old times." Green muttered as his Arcanine took down yet another zubat. "Except these guys seemed tougher."

"They did. We're stronger now." Red said, his venusaur scaring off other grunts.

"It's more terrifying now though." Green admitted, looking over at Red. They had no clue where Lyra was. She could be perfectly fine, but she could be tortured somewhere, or worse, her father could have gotten her. Red took hold of Green's hand and squeezed it firmly before he let it go. Green smiled at Red, feeling much better about the whole situation.

"We've got this." Red said confidently, looking at Green. "We've done it before. Lyra will be alright, let's just find her. Venusaur! Grab them!" Red ordered and his pokemon grabbed hold of two grunts with it's vines.

"Where is she!?" Green asked, more confident now. His Arcanine growled, flames coming out of its mouth.

"Who?" A grunt squeaked, terrified.

"Lyra!"

"S-She's upstairs! At t-the top!" A grunt admitted and Venusaur dropped them. Red returned the pokemon and Green grabbed his hand, following his large canine pokemon up the stairs.

"Lyra!" Green shouted as his Arcanine busted into the room, startling everyone in the room.

A black haired boy was staring at them, his eyes wide and mouth open, while a red headed boy stared down two executives, keeping an eye on them.

"SILVER, ITS GREEN!" Ethan shouted, excited. "H-Holy shit! Red too!"

"Who is Silver and who is Ethan?" Green asked, looking at the boys.

"I'm Ethan!" The over excited boy said.

"I'm Silver." The red head answered, looking a little embarrassed because of his friend.

"I knew they could handle this themselves." Green grumbled to Red, who nodded his head in agreement. "Where is Lyra?"

"We don't know…" Silver said.

"Well, Suicune came and got Lyra…" Ethan explained the whole situation and Green and Red stood there, hardly believing it.

"All of you, out!" Green shouted at the rocket grunts and they ran out, not questioning it. "This is not good…"

"Lyra will be fine, she's very strong!" Silver told them and Ethan agreed.

"She is?" Green asked, curious.

"Yes, very strong." Silver nodded his head. "I wouldn't worry. Now, uh, just wondering…why…you two are here?" Silver questioned. "I assume you two know Lyra."

"She didn't tell you about us?" Green asked, crossing his arms. "How rude."

"She didn't tell us really anything about her." Ethan added. "She just told us…uh..an hour ago…that she was Giovanni's daughter."

"I believe Lance told her not to tell us about that, or about her life. I don't see why though. Who your parents are does not mean who you are." Silver explained.

"He's not so bad." Green said, turning to Red. Red didn't say anything, he only looked at Green. "Don't get all shy now. You okay?" He asked Red and looked directly into his red eyes. "Hm?"

"Fine." Red said quietly. He then nodded his head and shrugged.

"You talk all the time with me, but now you decide you can't talk more than one word?" Green asked.

"Hey, I just saw Lyra!" Ethan said as he looked out the window. "Let's go! We'll leave you two for the police!" He stuck his tongue out at Archer and Ariana and grabbed onto Silver's sleeve, disappearing down the stairs.

"Let's go." Green followed them, but Red pulled him back after they went down on flight of stairs. "What's wrong with you?"

Red blushed, biting his lip. He had to tell Green that he liked him. He could barely look or even speak to him now, and he knew he was irritating Green. His hand that grabbed Green's earlier was still tingling and it was making it hard to concentrate. "Let's go." Red said, now taking the lead down the rest of the stairs. Once they exited the building, police rushed in and some held the crowd back. Lyra rushed over to them, crying and hugging them at the same time. Red was happy to see her and hear about her win, but he didn't like all the reporters and cameramen around them.

Lyra's attention was drawn away from the two males once Ms. Delia showed up, crying about her baby. Red smiled softly. "Looks like you got yourself a little sister." Green murmured into his ear so he could hear him about the crowd.

"Red is down from Mt. Silver?" Someone asked, seeing Red.

"Green, why the hell aren't you at your gym?" Another person asked.

Red hid behind Green, uncomfortable. His hand gripped Green's hand tightly and Green shielded him from the reporters. "I know you hate crowds, but she did it."

"I know. I know." Red said and pressed up against Green's back. "So loud."

"It is." Green said, feeling Red behind him. He shivered from Red's touch, like he always did.

"I wanna go home." Red mumbled and Green tightened his grip on Red's hand.

"Back to Mt. Silver?" Green asked.

"No. Pallet Town." Red murmured, not seeing how happy his answer made Green.

* * *

**I am having a difficult time writing about these two.**

**Anyway, I'm just glad I finally got this chapter out. **


End file.
